The present invention relates to a novel intraocular lens which is especially useful for placement in the eye adjacent the iris.
Prior art intraocular lenses such as the intraocular lens shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,543 have been used in the anterior chamber of the eye to correct aphakia following cataract surgery. It has been found to be very important for an intraocular lens implanted within the eye to avoid contacting the iris. The constriction and dilation of the pupil results in irritation to the iris where an intraocular lens is touching a portion of the iris surrounding the pupil. Also, a synache may develop at the peripheral portion of the intraocular lens at the angle of the eye. In other words, tissue may grow and entrap the end of the intraocular lens at the angle of the eye. This will cause the intraocular lens to bind which may damage the endothelium layer of the cornea.
An intraocular lens which minimizes contact with the iris would be an achievement in the medical field.